


pain is so close to pleasure

by languish



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languish/pseuds/languish
Summary: “Do you know why you’re being punished?” Joe’s voice is stern, but still kind.Rami nods. Joe pats his ass gently when Rami doesn’t answer him right away.“Yes, sir,” Rami says. “I’ve been flirting with other people.”“And?” Joe continues.Rami squirms. He has trouble admitting this part. Trouble admitting that he likes this and wants it. That he was the one who asked for it instead of Joe demanding it. “I asked to be punished. I want you to spank me.”





	pain is so close to pleasure

Rami shivers. The air is cold against his naked skin. He’s naked and spread out over Joe’s lap, totally vulnerable. He’s already hard and they haven’t even begun yet.

“Are you ready?” Joe asks.

“Yes, sir,” Rami replies. The need is already present in his voice.

Joe strokes a hand over Rami’s lower back before letting it rest against the curve of Rami’s ass. Rami holds back a whine. He’s so ready for it, and he can almost feel the sting of Joe’s hand against his skin.

Joe drums his fingers over Rami’s ass. “Color?” he asks.

“Green, sir,” Rami says.

Joe presses his fingers down, hard enough that they’ll leave a mark. Rami chokes back another whine.

“Do you know why you’re being punished?” Joe’s voice is stern, but still kind.

Rami nods. Joe pats his ass gently when Rami doesn’t answer him right away. It’s a warning sign. 

“Yes, sir,” Rami says. He doesn’t want to test Joe’s patience yet. “‘I’ve been flirty with other people.”

“And?” Joe continues.

Rami squirms. He has trouble admitting this part. Trouble admitting that he likes this and wants it. That he was the one who asked for it instead of Joe demanding it. “I asked to be punished. I felt guilty.”

“Did you really?” Joe asks, amused.

Rami nods again. He’s blushing now. “I wanted to be punished. I like it. I want you to spank me.”

“Good boy,” Joe praises.

He glides his fingers over Rami’s cheeks. Rami tries to buck back against it. Joe ignores him.

“We’ll do twenty this time. Ten for each cheek. You’ll tell me if you need to stop.”

“Please,” Rami begs.

Joe slides a hand in Rami’s hair and pulls. It’s sharp enough that Rami gasps as his head is tipped back. “I need to hear you say it, Rami.”

“Yes, sir,” he says. “I’ll say ‘red’ if I need to stop.”

“Good,” Joe says. He kisses Rami once before he drops his hand. “Remember to count them.”

Joe runs his hand over Rami’s ass and thighs again, dragging his nails over the skin. Rami tenses with anticipation. 

The first slap is loud and Rami doesn’t expect it. Rami sucks in a sharp breath and jolts against Joe’s leg. “One,” he says, his voice hoarse. 

Joe makes the next one a little harder. Hard enough to sting. Rami’s cheeks burn when he thinks of the way his ass has matching red handprints on either side.

“Two,” he says. The word is swallowed by a moan when Joe follows it with a harder hit. By the sixth spank, Joe is hitting him hard enough that Rami gasps and clenches at the bedsheets. His knuckles are white and his voice is already growing hoarse. 

Joe smooths a hand down Rami’s trembling thigh. “You okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Rami says. 

“Okay,” Joe says. He takes him time, and ten lands the seventh and eighth blow in quick succession.

“Seven. Eight,” Rami pants. 

He writhes against Joe’s lap. Joe places an arm on his lower back to prevent him from moving. 

By the tenth hit, Rami’s ass is on fire. His cock is fully erect, already leaking precome. The pain is delicious. He wants more.

“You’re doing so well,” Joe murmurs, caressing Rami’s ass. He rakes his fingernails over Rami’s sensitive skin. He presses lightly against the marks and Rami practically sobs. Joe laughs above him and pats his ass. It’s not quite a slap, but it makes Rami want to rut against his leg.

“Ten left to go, baby,” Joe says. “You think you can handle it?”

“Yes, sir. Please make them hurt,” Rami says. “I want to feel them for the rest of the week.”

Joe pauses. “Rami…”

“I want it,” Rami says. “I was flirty. I shouldn’t have been. I deserve this.”

Joe digs his fingernails into Rami’s arm. “Stop that. You know I don’t care who you flirt with as long as you come back to me.”

“I know,” Rami says. He does know that, he truly does, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to feel the sharp sting of Joe’s hand against his skin. 

Joe drags his fingers through Rami’s hair and done his neck. It’s a comforting touch. “You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Rami says. “I know. I promise I know that. It’s been too long since you’ve punished me.”

Joe releases a breath. “Is that right?”

“Yes, sir,” Rami says, nodding. His hair is sweaty and sticks to his forehead. He craves being punished, almost as much as he craves the praise Joe gives him. 

“Insatiable little pain slut, aren’t you?”

Rami moans. He wiggles his ass, rubbing his cock against Joe’s leg. “Yes,” he says. “Please, sir. Ten more. I want it.”

Joe surprises him with the next slap. It’s on the right side of his ass. It’s quick and harsh and makes Rami jerk against him. Joe keeps up his pace, alternating his slaps. Rami tries his best to count. But he’s so lost in the haze of pleasure and pain. In the need to rut against Joe, to hump his leg until he’s on the verge of orgasm.

“Finish counting,” Joe says. “You asked for this, remember?”

“Seventeen,” Rami moans. 

Joe rewards him with the eighteenth slap, high on the swell of his ass. “Eighteen,” Rami says, his voice shuddering.

“Only two more,” Joe says. He traces the imprint of his hand on Rami’s ass. His touch is possessive and Rami loves it. “You’re so good for me.”

Rami’s breath hitches. He sobs with pleasure when Joe lands the last two slaps with an unexpected amount of force. His cock twitches with each slap. 

“Sir, can I come? Please?” Rami is shaking and writhing on top of Joe’s lap. His hips twitch and jerk as he humps Joe’s leg. “Please let me come, sir.”

“Yes,” Joe says, his voice low and husky.

Rami comes there, spread out over Joe’s lap with his skin sweaty and red and marked. He feels used and worn out. His hips keep stuttering as his orgasm trails off.

“Thank you, sir,” Rami sighs. 

Joe rubs his hand across the sensitive marks. He shifts to reach for the cream he’d placed nearby earlier. Rami had insisted it wasn’t necessary. He wants to feel the marks for days. But Joe had refused.

The cream is cool against his skin when Joe rubs it in. “Can’t believe you enjoy this,” Joe says when Rami lets out a sigh at the contact.

“You feeling better?” Joe asks.

Rami nods. 

“Words, Rami,” Joe insists.

“Yes, sir, thank you.”

“You do know I don’t mind you flirting, right?”

Rami turns to look at Joe from over his shoulder. His face is full of confusion.

“I know you’re hard on yourself, but I’d never punish you for that.”

“I know.” Rami reaches for Joe’s hand and squeezes. “I wanted you to. I like when you spank me.”

Joe goes a little pink at that. Rami tries not to find it endearing. Joe’s such a careful dom with him. He hates punishing Rami even when Rami asks for it.

“You take good care of me,” Rami insists. “Sometimes I just want things rougher.”

“As long as it’s what you want,” Joe says. He finishes up with the cream and then closes it and tosses it aside. He pats Rami lightly on his flank. “Off my lap and under the sheets.”

Rami huffs out a breath and crawls from Joe’s lap and into the bed. Joe wraps around him and nuzzles into his neck.

“You tell me whenever you want more,” Joe says. 

Rami bites down on his lip. His ass is still pleasantly sore. “Okay,” he agrees, and smiles contentedly.


End file.
